Lo Paranormal
by pequedark
Summary: El mundo paranormal no está lejos de la vida de nadie, Ritsu y Mio se ven enfrentadas a una situación de este tipo. Nadie sabe en verdad lo que puede llegar a suceder en ese mundo paralelo al que nos enfrentamos a diaro / Mal summary pero entren y lean.
1. Lo Paranormal

**Notas Autora:**

ALOHA! fanáticos de K-On! y Mitsu principalmente, aquí les traigo algo para leer, muy distinto a mis demás Fiction, pero escrito con todo el cariño para ustedes.

Como dije, es bastante distinto a lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero ya volveré con el Mitsu que tanto les encanta leer.

Espero que disfruten y de ante mano gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.

**NOTA: K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE ! **

* * *

Era una día gris, como aquellos que se suelen recordar , las alumnas de la escuela Sakuragaoka se paseaban por los pasillos y escaleras del recinto sin la misma energía de días anteriores, podía verse en sus rostros el desgano y en sus cuerpos la huella perfecta de cansancio puro.

Mio y sus amigas se encontraban en el salón de clase aún esperando que Ritsu y Yui terminaran de ordenar el desorden de sus puestos de estudio.

- Ritsu apresúrate, llevamos aquí cinco minutos esperando que terminen con eso - Dijo la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos .

- Lo siento Mio, pero no encuentro la navaja que traje para la clase de Sawa-chan - Dijo con una expresión acomplejada mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- ¿Estás segura que la dejaste ahí y no en tu bolso Ricchan? - Preguntó amablemente Mugi.

- Estoy segura Mugi, yo la dejé aquí - decía mientras volvía a buscar entre sus cosas.

- Quizá alguien la tomó y se la llevó sin darse cuenta, vamos al salón de música y mañana preguntamos - Mencionó la bajista con un tono más amable que el anterior.

- Puede que tengas razón, vamos al salón de música, debemos ensayar para el festival que es en tres semanas - Dijo la baterista mientras tomaba su bolso y lo ponía en su hombro.

- ¿Hablan en serio?, ¿Sólo quedan tres semanas? - Comunicó Yui casi en estado de shock.

- ¡Claro!, creo que para variar lo habías olvidado Yui - Dijo Ritsu en respuesta a la guitarrista mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón.

- ¡Moo! , Que mala eres conmigo Ricchan - Decía mientras lloraba falsamente

Así todas las chicas salieron del salón y se encaminaban desganadamente hasta el salón de música, a medida que recorrían el largo pasillo, Mio y Ritsu comenzaron a experimentar fuertes cambios en sus cuerpos, cada paso que daban se hacía más difícil, sentían que sus pies se hacían pesados a medida que trataban de avanzar. El aire que respiraban se hacía más denso, sentían en sus pechos la inapelable necesidad de inhalación desesperada. La cabeza les dolía, sentían el pesar de las acciones en sus cuerpos, cuerpos que lentamente se iban quedando atrás y miraban entre la bruma que nublaba sus ojos la silueta de sus amigas que avanzaban sin dificultad alguna. Mio cayó al suelo de lo mareada que se encontraba, mientras que la castaña se apoyó en la muralla con una de sus manos, pero el mareo que sentía no hizo más que deslizarla por la pared para luego dejarla sentada en el suelo.

Mugi y Yui que ya a esa altura habían ganado varios metros sobre las chicas sintieron el fuerte azote del cuerpo de la pelinegra contra el piso, de inmediato se giraron en busca del estruendo y pudieron divisar el debilitado cuerpo de Mio luchando por incorporarse y el de Ritsu rindiéndose lentamente en el pasillo.

- ¡Chicas! - Gritaron a coro las integrantes de la banda mientras corrían hacia ellas

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Se sienten bien? - Preguntaba con preocupación la tecladista mientras ayudaba a la bajista.

- P-Por alguna extraña razón me siento algo mareada - Decía Ritsu mientras trataba de ver su mano inútilmente, ya que lo nublado de su vista se lo impedía.

- Tengo ganas de vomitar Mugi - dijo la bajista mientras se trataba de aferrar al hombro de su amiga

-¡Vamos Mio!, necesito que trates de caminar hasta el baño, sólo está a unos pasos de aquí, yo se que tu puedes - Decía la rubia mientras la ayudaba para ponerse de pie.

- Ricchan vamos también, necesitas algo de agua, no te ves bien - Dijo la guitarrista mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de la baterista por su cuello.

-Quiero mojarme el rostro, tengo la vista nublada Yui, no veo bien - dijo la castaña incorporándose con la ayuda de su compañera de juegos.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Ritsu en compañía de Yui caminaron hasta el final del lavado, la ojimiel se sostuvo en la pared mientras se mojaba el rostro. Por otro lado Mio en compañía de la tecladista entraron al primer baño que vieron para que la bajista pudiese vomitar.

Pasaron algunos minutos Ritsu ya se sentía algo mejor, su pelo se encontraba casi completamente mojado producto del agua, pero la dificultad para respirar no la abandonaba. La Pelinegra por su parte había dejado de vomitar y se había sentado en el retrete para descansar.

- Creo que ya están algo mejor - Dijo Mugi mientras salía del baño para verificar el estado de la baterista.

- Sí, me siento un poco mejor - Dijo la ojimiel mientras posaba una de las manos en su frente.

- Si es así entonces iremos donde Sawa-chan para que las lleve a casa y puedan descansar - Dijo la guitarrista

- Vayan tranquilas, estaremos aquí esperando hasta que lleguen - Expresó Mio desde el baño.

- Bien, volvemos pronto - Dijo la rubia antes de tomar el brazo de Yui y salir corriendo.

- Me siento aún muy extraña Mio - Dijo Ritsu mientras dejaba correr el agua para mojarse nuevamente la cara - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó extrañada del silencio que recibió como respuesta- ¿Mio?, ¿Te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntar mientras dificultosamente caminaba hasta el baño donde su amiga se encontraba.

Cuando llegó ahí, el mareo que sentía se intensificó, apoyó su frente en la puerta y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a golpear la madera en busca de respuesta.

El panorama parecía poco alentador, el agua del lavamanos en donde estaba la castaña anteriormente ahora rebalsaba, sentían ambas en sus cuerpos la extraña sensación de frio, las fuerzas se les esfumaban segundo a segundo, sus pulmones proclamaban aire que no existía y sus vistas lentamente volvían a nublarse por falta de oxigeno en el cerebro.

Mio que yacía abatida de la sensación, comenzó a verse más afectada que la baterista, sentía como una voz en su cabeza le hablaba y le torturaba.

- "Revisa en tus bolsillos la solución a esta sensación y a tus miedos Akiyama" - Decía la voz en la cabeza de la bajista - "Termina con tus miedos y comprende que aquí nadie te quiere y mucho menos te necesita"- Continuaba

Mio introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de su suéter y se encontró con un objeto, lo palpó unos segundos sin saber que era, cuando lo retiró de su bolsillo se encontró con la navaja que Ritsu tanto buscó. La observó con lagrimas en sus ojos y la dejó sobre su falda. En un acto desesperado puso sus manos en la cabeza y la presionó con todas sus fuerzas para no escuchar aquella voz que la incitaba a marcar su cuerpo o incluso peor, acabar con su vida.

- _Y-Yo no estoy s-sola, Rit-Ritsu y las chicas están a mi_ _lado_ - decía temblorosa para sí misma

-"Nadie te necesita Akiyama, todos viven mejor sin ti, sólo eres un estorbo para tus amigas" - Seguía diciendo con maldad- "¿Crees que Tainaka no se agota de tus miedos estúpidos por la noche cuando te quedas a dormir en su casa?"-Sentenció la voz

Mio al escuchar eso lloró en silencio, pero las lagrimas caían una tras otra de solo imaginarse una vida sin su mejor amiga.

-_Rit-Ritsu me quiere y me cuida siempre, e-ella en verdad me quiere _- decía entre lagrimas mudas

-"No me dejas otra opción más que ayudarte a sentir esto" - fue lo último que escucho de la voz

Pasaron sólo tres segundos y Mio sintió que una energía atravesaba su cuerpo y se quedaba dentro de ella. Se sentía extraña y lo único que hacía era llorar. Posteriormente una de sus manos involuntariamente tomó la navaja que estaba en su falda y dejó ver el filo que tenía, la bajista estaba en shock, ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y veía como lentamente la navaja se acercaba a la palma de su mano izquierda y presionaba la piel hasta rasgarla con profundidad mientras se deslizaba hasta abarcar toda la mano, gimió de dolor, la sangre corría entre sus dedos y caía al suelo mezclándose con el agua que había en el piso producto del lavamanos. No conforme con eso nuevamente la navaja hizo contacto con su piel, lentamente hacía contacto con su muñeca y se posicionaba sobre una de sus venas. Mio pudo ver y sentir como aquella navaja hacía contacto con su piel y se adentraba hasta dejar salir abundante sangre, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, el dolor que sentía era grande pero no tenía las fuerzas como para gemir de dolor, lentamente el agua que la rodeaba comenzaba a tornarse completamente roja por la sangre que derramaba y su vista se nublaba mas en cada segundo que pasaba.

Ritsu que trataba de recuperarse de su visión miró detenidamente el piso y notó entre lo nublado que salía sangre de ese baño, desesperadamente comenzó a golpear la puerta para que Mio abriera pero no tenía respuestas.

- ¡Mio voy a tirar esa puerta abajo!, ¡Aléjate! - Gritó en un acto desesperado mientras ganaba distancia

Con todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuerpo de la pelinegra semi-inconsciente, rápidamente se sacó el suéter que traía puesto, lo desgarró en dos partes, uno lo amarró fuertemente en la muñeca para cesar la hemorragia y el otro lo utilizó como vendaje para la palma de su mano que también sangraba incesantemente.

-Mio, Mio escúchame, tienes que resistir, estoy aquí, estoy contigo amiga, pero resiste por favor- Decía la baterista algo agitada mientras tomaba la cara de su amiga y le daba pequeños golpes para que se mantuviera despierta - Vamos Mio, no te duermas, tienes que estar despierta - Continuaba la castaña mientras sentía que el frio la invadía y el aire comenzaba a faltar nuevamente.

- N-No dejes que me haga daño Ritsu - Suplicó la morena mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la baterista

-¿De quién hablas Mio?, ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño? - Preguntaba entre su mal estar

- No lo dejes Ritsu, te lo suplico, no lo dejes - decía entre lagrimas

Ninguna podía ver a ese ser, pero ambas sentían la presencia de alguien más en ese baño, podía sentirse su energía y su respirar retumbar en el oído de ambas, se les agotaban las fuerzas lentamente. Mio paulatinamente se desvanecía producto de la sangre perdida, mientras que Ritsu luchaba contra su estado para mantenerla despierta, aquella energía quería ingresar al cuerpo de la bajista, pero el cuerpo de la castaña impedía su paso.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Mio! - Gritó de desesperación - Si quieres divertirte o acabar con alguien toma mi cuerpo, pero deja en paz a Mio - Suplicó entre lagrimas la baterista mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la casi inconsciente bajista.

La energía en el baño aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba, el aire se hacía denso y el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a sentenciar los minutos de las chicas. Ritsu se desvanecía silenciosamente, las piernas le temblaban de inestabilidad mientras que el cuerpo de Mio comenzaba a experimentar pequeños espasmos.

- No Mio, no te rindas, podemos salir de esto, estoy aquí y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño - Decía la ojimiel mientras caía de rodillas por la inestabilidad que sentía - Te quiero más que a mi vida Mio, te lo suplico, no te rindas - Pedía entre lagrimas la baterista mientras se aferraba al pecho de la morena - Estaré aquí siempre Mio, no concibo la vida sin tu compañía- Continuaba entre sollozos.

- Te-Tengo miedo Rit-Ritsu - Trató de decir la pelinegra entre su extenuación

- No dejaré que esa cosa te haga daño nuevamente, no lo dejaré, te lo prometo - Dijo la ojimiel mientras empuñaba la camisa de Mio entre sus puños - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA TOQUES NUEVAMENTE! - Gritó desesperadamente la baterista con rabia.

La energía las rodeaba, a toda costa quería acceder al cuerpo de Mio, pero los brazos de Ritsu servían como escudo para el alma de la morena, impidiendo de esa forma que la entidad accediese al cuerpo de la bajista. El amor verdadero y sincero que sentía Ritsu por su mejor amiga era más fuerte que cualquier otra energía, no importaba cómo y cuanto intentase ese ente dañar a Mio, jamás lo iba a lograr con tal escudo protegiéndola.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos más y la energía se esfumó de la nada, no había logrado ingresar nuevamente al cuerpo de la morena y no lo lograría nuevamente, ya que el sincero abrazo y cariño existente entre ellas había superado las energías negativas del mundo paranormal.

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

Bueno ni idea si les gustó o no, tampoco sé cuantos entren a leer esta cosa, ni mucho menos cuantos reviews tendrá esta historia, solo espero que les haya gustado y con eso me siento pagada, como dije anteriormente volveré con lo que tanto aman leer, es solo cosa de esperarme creo que 1 mes y medio más para salir de la universidad.

Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias de todo tipo, inclusive golpes y ofensas.

**PD: Un abrazo inmenso para ti, te adoro… Atte… PeQueÑa Digimon**


	2. La Continuación

**Notas Autora:**

Vaya vaya, hasta que me convencieron, me comentaron que dejé un final abierto en el Capitulo anterior además de cosas sin responder, bueno, para mayor comprensión y entretención de ustedes, les traigo la continuación y FINAL DEFINITIVO de este mini fic. Espero que les guste…

nos veremos en otro fic, prometo volver en gloria y majestad

**OJO: K-On! no me pertenece! **

PD: No revisé ortografía ni nada, si ven algún error, pido las disculpas al caso (u.u)

* * *

-Tienes que resistir Mio - Decía la castaña mientras sostenía el rostro de la morena con sus manos- vamos Mio, abre los ojos, no te duermas - Pedía la ojimiel mientras le daba suaves golpes en la mejilla izquierda.

Ritsu había pasado cerca de dos minutos tratando de mantener a Mio despierta, pero la pérdida de sangre no cesó a pesar del vendaje improvisado de la baterista. Desesperadamente trató de despertarla, pero a pesar de sus gritos y leves golpes no lo consiguió. La ojimiel estaba perdiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, no podía asumir el estado de su mejor amiga, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para intentar responderlas, lo primero era ayudar de manera inmediata a la morena.

A lo lejos se oían unas voces y unos pasos acercándose, con dificultad pudo identificar la particular voz de Yui. Cuando llegaron hasta el baño y vieron a Mio inconsciente inmediatamente le ayudaron.

- Ricchan hazte a un lado - dijo mientras ingresaba al baño para verificar el pulso de la bajista - Bien, aún está viva, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, debemos sacarla ahora de aquí - dijo mirando con preocupación a todas las integrantes de la banda.

La baterista estaba sin palabras, lagrimas caían por su rostro al ver como todo pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Sawa-chan arrastraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de la morena hasta el centro del baño, el largo cabello que tenía ahora estaba completamente mojado junto con su siempre impecable uniforme, la piel blanca y hermosa que la caracterizaba ahora se veía estropeada por la sangre que brotaba de su muñeca y su siempre colorido rostro ahora estaba apagado y casi sin vida.

- Ricchan, ayúdame con Mio - Pidió la profesora mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de la morena y lo pasaba por su cuello para cargarla- Mugi-chan ve por mi carro y déjalo en la entrada de la escuela, nosotras vamos inmediatamente para allá, te esperamos ahí, confío en ti - dijo seriamente la profesora entregándole las llaves del automóvil a la rubia - Yui-chan ve por mi cartera en la sala de profesores, te esperamos también afuera.

Posteriormente la tecladista y la guitarrista salieron corriendo del baño dejando atrás la sangrienta escena protagonizada por la bajista de HTT. Ritsu que estaba casi en estado de shock corrió hasta el brazo herido de Mio y se lo pasó por el cuello para ayudar a sacarla de la escuela, a pesar de la venda improvisada que le había puesto en la muñeca la sangre no cesaba y ahora manchaba de rojo el hombro izquierdo de la ambarina.

Ritsu lloraba en silencio mientras caminaban para sacarla de la escuela, los pasillos se hacían eternos, todo se hacía lento para la ojimiel que lentamente se desesperaba al mirar de reojo el rostro de su mejor amiga inconsciente. No pasó mucho tiempo y se encontraron fuera de la escuela, Mugi tenía el auto estacionado y Yui sostenía fuertemente la cartera de de Sawa-chan entre sus dedos.

Al llegar al automóvil Yui abrió la puerta trasera del carro y con dificultad acomodaron el cuerpo de la morena que perdía el color a cada segundo que pasaba. Sawa-chan se subió al carro y lo encendió esperando que las demás integrantes de la banda se subieran para partir.

El trayecto se hizo corto, por fortuna de todas el hospital estaba no muy lejos de la escuela. Al llegar ahí inmediatamente 2 paramédicos de urgencia llegaron para auxiliar a Mio, la cargaron en una camilla y la trasladaron con mucha rapidez hasta una habitación sin acceso para las chicas. La profesora pidió a las chicas que tomaran asiento a la espera e invitó a la baterista a un café.

- ¿Qué sucedió Ricchan?, ¿Por qué Mio intentó suicidarse? - preguntó con calma

- No lo sé Sawa-chan - decía secando sus lagrimas con una de las mangas de su camisa- Yo estaba en el baño recuperándome de un fuerte mareo que sufrí, luego cuando fui al baño donde estaba Mio no respondió cuando le hable, eché la puerta abajo y me encontré con eso, no sé qué pasó, no sé por qué lo hizo - mencionó la castaña con la angustia a flor de piel.

- Ya veo - dijo pensante la profesora - Pero, ¿Qué sucedió luego? - preguntó

- No sé explicarlo, sentí que una especie de energía quería entrar al cuerpo de Mio, sentía como chocaba con mis brazos mientras la abrazaba - dijo antes de tragar saliva amargamente - S-Sentí que perdería a Mio, la imaginé muerta en mis brazos Sawa-Chan - mencionó la ambarina arrojándose a los brazos de su tutora para llorar.

-Lo más importante ahora es que Mio se recupere pronto - dijo la docente devolviendo el abrazo con sinceridad.

Pasadas unas horas el médico a cargo del estado y recuperación de la bajista, salió a la sala de visitas para conversar con padres de la morena. Ellos habían sido informados del estado de Mio por la propia profesora, quien minutos después de llegar al hospital los contactó.

Al ver al médico automáticamente todas las chicas junto con los padres de la pelinegra se acercaron para enterarse del estado real de la bajista.

- ¿Ustedes son los familiares y amigas de Mio Akiyama? - preguntó seriamente el doctor.

- Si - respondió la baterista rápidamente - Somos sus amigas y ellos son sus padres - continuó la castaña señalando a la pareja.

-¿Cómo está nuestra hija doctor? - preguntó temeroso el señor Akiyama mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-El estado en el que llegó no fue bueno, Mio perdió gran cantidad de sangre y hace unos minutos logramos estabilizarla, el corte de su mano por fortuna no fue de gran profundidad, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del corte de la muñeca. Cuando proporcionó la incisión en su brazo cortó dos venas esenciales en nuestra vida - dijo mientras enseñaba las venas desde su brazo izquierdo para ser más exacto con la información - Por fortuna la señorita Akiyama tenía una venda improvisada que ayudó bastante para bajar el flujo sanguíneo de la zona, si eso no hubiese pasado, deben saber que yo les estaría dando en este momento otro tipo de noticia - sentenció en médico con franqueza - Ahora se encuentra estable, está bien, pero prefiero que no reciba visitas hasta que la analice un especialista en problemas de trastornos mentales. - Finalizó con tranquilidad el doctor.

- ¿Está insinuando que mi hija necesita ver un psiquiatra? - preguntó indignada la madre de la pelinegra.

- No he dicho eso señora, solo quiero descartar las posibilidades de un posible trastorno de ideas - continuó seriamente el facultativo.

Pasaron cerca de dos días, Mio había recibido atención medica constante, le habían hecho pruebas motrices y mentales para descartar todo tipo de perturbaciones cerebrales. Por fortuna de todas, los exámenes arrojaron que la baterista no presentaba ningún tipo de trastorno psicológico. La morena estaba descansando en su cama con los ojos cerrados, el horario de visitas había comenzado y puntualmente se encontraba Ritsu a la espera para verla, entró lentamente para no molestarla en su descanso, se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama de Mio y se quedó observándola en silencio. Posteriormente la bajista abrió sus ojos y se encontró con imagen de su mejor amiga mirándole.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- M-Mio, eehhh, creo que no tanto - dijo la baterista rascando su cabeza con vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo están todas? - consultó con tranquilidad.

- Pues ahí, extrañándote mucho, nos haces mucha falta en la escuela, en especial a mí, se me hacen interminables las clases de Sawa-chan si no estás conmigo Mio - dijo la ambarina llorando falsamente.

- Deberías por alguna vez en la vida tomar atención a las clases de Sawa-chan - mencionó graciosamente la bajista.

- Nee Mio, estuve hablando con las chicas de la sociedad de investigación y culto - dijo la castaña seriamente - me dijeron que posiblemente todo lo que vivimos hace unos días podía tratar de un espíritu maligno- dijo tragando con dificultad.

- ¿Y t-tu crees q-que eso p-puede ser posible? - preguntó escondiéndose detrás de las sabanas la bajista.

- No lo sé, pero a penas salgas de aquí iremos a un lugar que me recomendaron- dijo firmemente la ojimiel.

Pasados los días Mio se había recuperado por completo, solo quedaban algunas vendas que le recordaban aquel extraño día. Tal como habían acordado se dirigieron hasta la dirección que les recomendaron, era algo oscuro y veían como lentamente una mujer se les acercaba, ambas estaban asustadas, se podía sentir el aroma a hierbas quemándose dentro de esa habitación. La pelinegra muy asustada tomó el brazo derecho de la ojimiel y se puso tras ella para no enfrentar a la mujer que las observaba detenidamente. Ritsu estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que debía ser valiente para saber la verdad, observó una de las manos de la mujer y notó que llevaba colgando un especie de péndulo entre sus dedos.

- Me parece que están muy juntas - dijo la intimidante mujer - ¿Tienen miedo?

- N-no, no tenemos miedo, s-solo estamos un poco nerviosas, es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar como este - dijo la baterista mirando lentamente el lugar

-Ustedes quieren saber la verdad sobre algo ¿o me equivoco? - dijo con seguridad la psíquica

- No, no se equivoca - dijo la castaña muy sorprendida

- ¿Quieres saber por qué tu amiga intentó suicidarse? - dijo despacio y con una sonrisa en su rostro la sabia mujer.

- ¿C-cómo es posible que sepa e-eso Ritsu? - Pregunto asustada a la baterista en voz baja

- No tengo idea, estoy igual de sorprendida - Respondió atónita la ambarina

- No olviden que me dedico a esto - dijo la mujer muy despacio - Se perfectamente bien por qué están esos cortes en su cuerpo - dijo dándose la vuelta para sentarse en una silla cercana mientras fumaba una especie de cigarrillo.

- Queremos saber todo, ¿P-puede ayudarnos? - preguntó la bajista con temor mientras se acercaban hasta donde estaba ella.

- Claro que las ayudaré, tomen asiento en aquel sillón - dijo despacio señalando un viejo sillón situado frente a ella.

Las chicas caminaron con mucho temor, miraban dificultosamente el lugar, colgaban velas desde el techo y parecía cada vez más aterrador el panorama para ambas, tomaron asiento, miraron detenidamente a la extraña mujer que dejaba caer el péndulo de su mano. Luego de unos eternos segundos la psíquica acercó su mano derecha hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de Mio, ambas amigas podían ver como aquella piedra se comenzaba a mover formando círculos a mediana intensidad.

- Bien Mio, puedo contarte que has tenido cerca de 4 reencarnaciones en esta vida, en la primera, que es la que me interesa directamente comienza tu calvario - dijo lentamente la mujer con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba de manera irregular - Eras la única enfermera de un pequeño pueblo en Finlandia, Las personas batallaban entre ellas, existía mucho disgusto, puedo notar el odio entre los ciudadanos, ahí estabas tú, atendiendo a cinco niños heridos, estabas sola con ellos, entró por la puerta de aquel hospital un hombre con otro niño entre sus brazos, no quedaban camas para atenderlo, sus heridas no eran más graves que las de los demás niños, dijiste que no podías atenderlo a la brevedad, el hombre indignado te maldijo, te desea la muerte, te trata de lo peor - Dijo confusamente la mujer antes de volver a fumar de su cigarrillo para continuar mientras el péndulo aumentaba su intensidad - El niño que cargaba ese hombre murió, todos los días te deseo la muerte, quería que murieras, que sufrieras el dolor de las heridas, que sintieras en carne propia el desangrarse - Continuó la psíquica respirando irregularmente - Este hombre te ha perseguido en todas tus reencarnaciones posteriores, en todas tus vidas te has suicidado, es él quien te incita a eso, te quiere ver sufrir, te quiere ver agonizar, no descansará hasta lograrlo, busca venganza en cada una de tus vidas - dijo antes de finalizar la concentrada mujer.

- ¿Qué puede hacer usted para que no continúe con esto? - preguntó asustada la pelinegra - Me atormenta solo el hecho de recordar todo - mencionó la morena con tristeza

- Yo no entiendo una cosa Mio, me dijiste que no sabías nada de mi navaja, ¿por qué estaba en tu bolsillo? - preguntó con incertidumbre la baterista

- Yo no la tomé, no sé cómo llegó ahí, lo prometo - dijo asustada la morena

-Ustedes tienen que saber que un espíritu, fantasma o demonio tiene la facultad de mover objetos, arrojarlos e incluso romperlos con la energía que ellos emiten, no juzgues a tu amiga, ese hombre es un ente maligno, él fue quien puso esa navaja en el bolsillo de Mio, quiere lograr su objetivo - dijo seriamente la psíquica mientras se ponía de pie para buscar algunas hierbas secas.

- ¿Usted puede alejar a ese hombre de la vida de Mio? - preguntó con respeto la ojimiel

- Claro que puedo, siéntate ahí mientras le hago una limpieza a esta niña

A continuación la mujer prendió fuego a las hierbas que sostenía en su mano izquierda, cuando comenzó a salir el humo se acercó al cuerpo de la morena y con movimientos fuertes y circulares recorrió el cuerpo de la bajista, la rodeaba con el humo mientras decía cosas en otro idioma. Mio estaba totalmente sorprendida, asustada y algo confundida al ver a la mujer. Posteriormente la psíquica sacó de su bolsillo otro cigarrillo, este era de color negro, bastante extraño y algo deforme, lo encendió, lo inhalo profundamente y arrojó el humo en el rostro de la bajista, luego continuó con sus brazos, abdomen y piernas mientras recitaba en aquel idioma indescriptible.

El cuerpo de Mio había experimentado una especie de adormecimiento, estaba lánguida, a punto de caer al piso de debilidad.

- Sostenla fuerte por la espalda - dijo la mujer a Ritsu que observaba detenidamente

Ritsu corrió donde su amiga, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la bajista para sostenerla, no pasó mucho tiempo más para que la pelinegra cayera rendida de cansancio. La baterista la sostuvo y como pudo la recostó en el suelo para que se recuperara.

- ¿Va a estar bien? - preguntó con preocupación la ambarina

- Claro que si, tu amiga ya está libre de maldiciones, ese hombre no la volverá a molestar mas, ahora puede estar tranquila, puede hacer su vida plena.

- No sabe cuánto le agradezco - dijo la castaña llorando de emoción - ¿Cuánto le debemos? - preguntó

- No me deben nada, solo sigan recomendándome, sigan enviando a personas que necesiten de mi ayuda y con gusto las ayudaré - dijo sonriendo amablemente la mujer

Los días pasaron y atrás quedaron los comentarios de aquel horroroso día, los miedos, las angustias y aquellos pasillos ensangrentados producto de la venganza sin límites. Pero también en el presente y futuro de Mio estarán las cicatrices que dejó aquel día en su cuerpo, vivirá a diario el recuerdo de la sangre recorrer sus dedos y la navaja cortar su blanca y pura piel.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios al caso, tal como los alimento con lectura deben alimentarme con reviews para saber en qué estoy mal o bien, Gracias por leer

****ANTICIPO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO****

llegó a mí la idea de un nuevo fic, está tan intenso como los demás, espérenme unas semanas, a principio de enero me verán nuevamente publicando para ustedes. Prometo entretenerlos (as) ;)


End file.
